Incest Coffee
by Snowstorm Thirteen
Summary: What happens when you take the infamous incestuous Folger's Coffee advertisement and turn it into an Elsanna ficlet? This.


Posted this one on Tumblr in early November, and decided I'd add it here to celebrate the Christmas season. Yes, I turned the incest coffee commercial into a ficlet. Enjoy. Disclaimer - I know next to nothing about Folgers, and I've never consumed their product in my life. I just felt like slotting some free advertisement in there for them. I'm kind that way.

* * *

><p>Elsa got out of the taxi, swinging her backpack over one shoulder as she walked up to her charming, sizable family home. It was cold out, snow covering the quaint suburb, however she neglected warm clothing in favour of something more comfortable. She was glad to be back in a cool climate after the heat of West Africa, and the cold didn't bother her anyway.<p>

Walking through the gate and toward the house, she noticed Anna peeking through a curtain, glowing at her arrival. As Elsa walked to the door, Anna dashed to it from inside, dashing to open it for her. Seeing Anna's joy and wanting to hear the sound of her laughter, Elsa decided to put on an act.

Elsa feigned confusion, staring at Anna for a moment before looking around and joking "I must have the wrong house," lopsided grin plastered to her face.

Anna's smile grew wider, glad to see her older sister had been maintaining her jovial attitude while on her travels in West Africa. She beamed, shaking her head as she pointed to herself exclaiming "Uh, sister!" She smiled brightly and chortled, a sweet song Elsa had longed to hear again. Infected by Anna's contagious laugher, Elsa giggled along with her.

Anna jumped into Elsa's arms, beaming "Oh, I missed you so much." Elsa kept smiling as she put her arms around Anna's back, giving her a tight squeeze and a solid pat, for good measure.

As Anna lead Elsa into the house, she looked back over her shoulder and commented "I waited up all night for you, you know."

Elsa grinned that crooked smile again, commenting "Long way from West Africa," as she took off her backpack in her stride, settling it down. She caught whiff of a wonderful, intoxicating smell. It was the smell of fresh, hot coffee. It seemed Anna had been thoughtful enough to put on a pot of her favourite, Folgers.

Elsa inhaled the heavenly smell, strolling into the kitchen and sighing "Ah, _real coffee_," as she leaned over to get a better sniff of the sweet scent.

Upstairs, the beautiful, rich aroma of the delectable Folgers had woken their Aunt Gerda. Hearing the sound of the marvellous brew being poured into a cup, she sat up, prodding Uncle Kai on the shoulder and said "She's here."

Back down in the kitchen, Elsa was still pouring her beverage. She liked her Folgers black, no milk or sugar, because the delectable brew was just that good. She set the jug down, saying "I bought you something from far away."

Anna chuckled, asking "Really?" The sweet smile never left her face. She was so glad to have Elsa back. Biting her lip, Elsa reached into her bag and retrieved a small gift, wrapped simply with a bright red bow stuck on top. She handed it to Anna, who deadpanned "Oh." It seemed as if she was thinking of something.

Noticing how Anna was playing with the box, not opening the gift in favour of eying her, Elsa grew a little anxious and used her cup to cover her face, taking a sip of the perfect, irresistible, mountain grown Folgers.

Glancing over the rim of her mug, Elsa noticed Anna taking the bow off the box. Anna placed the bow on Elsa's chest, smiling sweetly. Lowering her mug, Elsa grinned and snorted "What are you doing?" as she played with the bow.

Anna looked at the bow (yes, the bow,_ not_ Elsa's chest) for a moment before looking her in the eyes, claiming "You're my present," with a warm, genuine smile. Elsa smiled back, lowering her eyes before meeting Anna's gaze again.

Growing cheeky again, Elsa placed her amazing cup of smooth, tasty Folgers on the counter, leaning close and inquiring, "Well, do you want to open your gift now, or should we wait until tomorrow?"

Anna's smile turned mischievous as she leaned in, whispering into Elsa's ear "I think I'll unwrap it right now." After far too long, the two shared a soft, loving kiss. Full of lost time and unspoken tales, their kiss quickly grew fierce and unbreakable.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders, and Elsa wrapped hers around Anna's waist. In this moment, if either of them had any say in the matter, Elsa would never go to West Africa alone again.

Kai and Gerda made it to the bottom of the stairs just in time to see their nieces involved in a heated make-out session. Gerda simply folded her arms and rolled her eyes, before smiling softly and cooing. Kai stood there stunned, eyebrow raised and jaw dropping to the ground.

Gerda slapped his shoulder, getting his attention back as she whispered "Oh, don't look so surprised. It's not like none of us knew." Kai couldn't disagree with that logic, having suspected something was going on for a while. Gerda turned around, continuing "Let's give them some space to _catch up_."

And there it was, in the kitchen with the absence of their aunt and uncle with the wonderful smell of the warm, well-rounded Folgers brew that Anna and Elsa continued to get lost in one-another. They did indeed have a lot of catching up to do.

_The best part of waking up is incest in your cup!_


End file.
